Lips of an Angel
by AshleyTrecartin
Summary: Kakashi and Sakura had been separated for a while now, and something keeps them coming back. Kakashi can't help but be addicted to the lips of an angel.


Kakashi looked into his room at the girl he'd been spending the night with. She was pretty, that was a given, but she wasn't _her_. God he would give anything to have _her_back in his arms. But he had made too big of a mistake to even dream about having _her_ back.

_It was midmorning and he was doing what he normally did, the only thing that seemed to matter anymore. He was in the middle of the field where the memorial stone was placed, staring at one name. He owed Obito his life, and there was absolutely nothing he could do to repay him for his generosity. By saving Kakashi's life, Obito had given up his own. He would spend countless hours out here just staring at his name, remembering the day when all hell had broken lose and life had gone to hell in a hand basket.___

_"Kakashi," he knew the voice that called out to him. How could he not? It was his favorite ex-student and the woman he'd secretly fallen in love with over the years. It was hard not to fall in love with the beautiful woman, she had been through so much, much more than a normal kunoichi should have to ever go through, and yet she had managed to keep her sanity, sense of humor, and she'd only become stronger.___

_He turned and looked at her as she came up behind him. She was smiling up at him and pushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "What is it Sakura?"___

_"I was wondering, since you just got home from your mission…would you like to go get dinner with me tonight?"_

As much as he knew it was wrong, he couldn't help it, _her_ blush was too irresistible. His phone started going off and before it could wake the sleeping woman he walked down the hall and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Kakashi?"

**Honey why you calling me so late?**

"Sakura?" she sounded like she was crying. Why? Kakashi felt a tightness in his chest, he always hated it when Sakura cried, when she was younger she would cry a lot, as she got older however, she cried very little, and it broke his heart when she did. What could have her crying?

_Sasuke._

That was the only explanation. Sasuke was a sick bastard and Kakashi was disgusted when Sakura had turned to him after they broke up. He only took her because she was weak and vulnerable and he knew that he would have complete control over her. He treated her like shit.

"Am I bothering you?"

**It's kind of hard to talk right now.**

He heard her voice break on the last word and she must have pulled the phone away from her ear when she sobbed because it sounded distant.

**Honey why you crying is everything okay?**

"Not entirely." Kakashi leaned on the arm of the couch and glanced back down the hall when he heard the floor creak. The girl he brought home, damn it what the hell was her name, must have woken up.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I've got…company."

"I see…"

He wasn't stupid. He knew she knew what he meant by company. Kakashi didn't entertain unless he was doing one thing, and that generally involved one to two women, a bed, and no clothes.

**I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud.**

He sat on the couch and rubbed his eyes. He was getting to old to do this. "What's wrong Sakura?" he asked.

She sighed and made that sad laugh. "Would you believe me if I told you I missed you?" she asked.

Kakashi didn't even need to think about it. "Yes." Because he missed her too. More than anything. He would think about her all the time, and ever since their break up a year ago, he tried to replace the thought of her with other women, but nothing ever changed. He would bring them back home to his apartment, get them into her bed, and the only thing he would see was her face. Every time he made love to a woman, he was making love to Sakura.

**Well, my girl's in the next room sometimes I wish she was you I guess we never really moved on.**

"I hate this Kakashi, Sasuke…he's…he's not you." She sighed and he could hear her sit down on her couch, the left cushion always made the same squeak noise when you sat on it. He'd begged her to let him buy her a new one, but she'd always refused…because that was the first place they had made love. He honestly thought that after the breakup she would have gotten rid of it. "Kakashi…"

**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name, it sounds so sweet coming from the lips of an angel.**

The way she whispered his name like that, even over the phone had his knees weak and his heart pounding in his chest. "Sakura…"

**Hearing those words it makes me weak, and I, never wanna say goodbye, but girl you make it hard to be faithful, with the lips of an angel.**

"I'm sorry Kakashi, I shouldn't have called." He knew she didn't mean that, he could hear the door to her apartment being opened and closed. Sasuke was home and she didn't want him to know who she was talking to. Kakashi glared at the floor and growled under his breath.

"Fuck him."

_It was last spring, after they had just broken up, he wasn't even sure why they did. Just one thing led to another and he woke up the next morning alone. He saw her then, with Sasuke. He was walking in front of her, but she was close behind. Kakashi knew what had happened. Sasuke grabbed her off the rebound and was going to break everything he ever loved about Sakura._

The bastard had too.

"Sakura, come back…god…I need you."

"I-"

"Sakura who are you talking to?" Kakashi heard Sasuke's voice in the background and it was obvious that he was drunk.

"Ino," she lied smoothly.

Sasuke didn't believe her though. He ripped the phone from her hands and Kakashi heard his voice a second later. "Who the fuck is this?"

"Someone who will kick you fucking ass if you touch her." Kakashi growled. He was all too aware of what happened when Sasuke got angry.

"I'd like to see you try."

The line was disconnected.

Three days later and no one had seen Sakura around the village, she hadn't even shown up for her shifts at the hospital. Kakashi had every intention of going over to her house to get her the fuck out of there when his phone went off.

**It's funny that you're calling me tonight.**

"Kakashi." She was crying again.

"Sakura, are you okay?"

**And yes I dreamt of you too.**

"W-will you come get me?"

She was scared, that was obvious, she had gotten so good at hiding her emotions, but she wasn't even trying right now. Everything was out in the open.

"I'm on my way." He disconnected the line and tore out of his apartment pushing his legs as fast as they would go.

**And does he know you're talking to me, will it start a fight? No I don't think she has a clue.**

When he showed up at the Uchiha manor Sakura met him at the door, two suitcases in hand. He pulled her into him, being careful of any injuries she might have. He could see the black eye and the busted lip, god only knew what was under the skin.

"I'm leaving him, the divorce papers, they're on the table."

"Good." Kakashi kissed her head and pulled her up into his arms. When he finally got her back to his apartment where she would be safe he didn't know what the hell he was going to do, because all his brain could think about was kissing those lips. Those soft, sweet tasting, seductive…

_Get you fucking head out of your dick._

"I'm sorry to bother you Kakashi." She was looking at her feet, shifting her weight back and forth.

Kakashi lifted her chin so her sea foam eyes where looking at him, so she knew he would be sincere when he told her, "I would give up my life for you."

The tears formed in her eyes and everything they had been holding back for a year came flooding back to the surface as she pressed herself against him and he captured her lips with his.

**Well, my girl's in the next room sometimes I wish she was you, I guess we never really moved on. It's really good to hear your voice say my name it sounds so sweet, coming from the lips of an angle it makes me weak.**

He pulled back and looked down at her as she breathed his name. All over again he was falling in love with her, all over again, he was getting weak-kneed and dizzy.

"Sakura, I love you."

"I know" She laid her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her, content to just hold her all night. But their hormones had other plans for them. It wasn't long before they were carried to the bedroom and under the sheets. After they were spent, and breathless, holding onto each other's sweating bodies and soaked hair Kakashi slanted his lips over hers again and pulled her even closer.

**And I, never wanna say goodbye but girl you make it hard to be faithful, with the…**

"Lips of an angel."


End file.
